Recent advances in wireless devices and mobile applications have resulted in increased and ubiquitous use of wireless devices. One consequence of this increased use is the potential for wireless radio frequency interference to occur when multiple wireless devices operate within the same radio frequency signaling range. For example, when deploying a wireless device, such as an access point, a wireless network planner may take into consideration distances between the wireless device and other collocated wireless devices, as well as the maximum and/or average transmit signaling power of the wireless device.
Sometimes, wireless radio frequency interference is unavoidable. For example, devices such as microwave ovens and television sets can generate radio frequency interference when operating. In addition, buildings and other non-movable structures can introduce reflections of wireless signals (e.g., multi-path interference) that can cause signaling interference in locations where wireless operations must be performed. Therefore, what is desired is an improved implementation of wireless communication when a wireless communication link is poor or degraded due to radio frequency interference but wireless communication is still desired.